Nessie's Cantante
by Nessie'sLaTuaCantante
Summary: Nessie finds her singer! Post BD


**¡Hola, todos! Sorry, I'm learning Spanish for my great friend, Ana Castro! Any how, we decided to write a story together. She came up with the ideas and plot of the story (it was a weird ass dream, let me tell you!) , and I'm typing it! So the authors are: "Lovin'Readin'Drawin'Writtin'-" who is Ana, and "Nessie'sLaTuaCantante," who is me, Audrey. Thanks to all of her lovely fans, and thanks to all of my lovely fans. Don't tell Ana, but I will redo this is Spanish just for her! This is an one shot!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!**

**Nessie's Singer**

**By:**

**Lovin'Readin'Drawing'Writin' and Nessie'sLaTuaCantante**

RPOV

"It was quite funny, actually. I thought your mother was from my own personal hell," my father chuckled. He was telling me about how my mother had been his _la tua cantante_- his singer. He also had told me that i might have one. As if.

I was sitting on Jacob's lap, my mother sat across from me on Daddy's lap. She turned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I put my face in the crook of Jake's neck. I did _not_ want to watch my parents make out. That's just wrong.

After I decided it was okay to look up, Momma looked at me. "So how was school, Renesemee? I never had the chance to ask." I was six biologically, but mentally and physically i was sixteen. I had a lot of control around humans, so I went to school for the very first time yesterday. Momma had been hunting when I came home from school.

I shrugged. "It was okay, but I met this kid. What was his name? Oh, yea. Paul Newton."

Mamma and Daddy exchanged glances with each other and Jacob. Then they cracked up. Jacob couldn't breathe after a while, and when he could, he gasped, "Paul Newton? Like Mike Newton's son?" I nodded. They all lost it again.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

Momma cleared her throat. "Well, your father and I both went to school with Mike. Mike was very annoying, and he liked me.

"When your father left to a different town, I was going to have a little party. Well, it turned out that only Jacob and Mike could make it. Mike got sick," Momma cracked up, not able to control her laughter.

"Mike Newton is in love with your mother," Jacob explained. Momma looked ill at the thought of that.

"What does Paul look like?" Daddy asked. I put my hand on Jacob's cheek, to show them what Paul looks like. Jacob gawffed. Daddy saw the image in Jacob's head and chuckled. Momma looked confused. "He looks exactly like Mike," he murmured in her ear. Momma laughed, her beautiful bell like voice was matched perfectly to my Daddy's low bass one.

"So, Renesemee. Do you care to get those bookbags that I've asked you to get?" my father looked at me. I knew I wasn't getting out of it again. I sighed in defeat, and hopped off Jake's lap. My mom and dad closed their eyes, and Jake kissed me. The kiss was getting serious, so I pulled back. Jake pouted. I smiled reproachfully.

"Sorry Jake."

As I exited, I grabbed Daddy's credit card, to pay for the backpacks for our hunting trip up in Yellow Stone. He's going to have some of his precious mountain lions. Ew. I like grizzly bears, just like Uncle Emmett.

I ran to the sporting good's store. When I arrived, I smelled something so delicious- a _human_. I breathed in the intoxicating scent. I dropped the purse, and slowly walked towards the scent. I slowly opened up the door, and followed the scent down the isles. I was getting closer, I could tell.

I finally reached the source of my hunt. I thought it was Paul at first, but when the man turned around, I knew it was Mike Newton.

I quickly turned- too fast for the human eye to see- and pretended to look at something which I really had no idea what is was. Mike noticed me, so he walked over and stuck out his hand.

"Mike Newton, how may I help you?" I placed the item down.

**THIRD PERSON OMNICIENT **

Renesemee put down the item, turned and put out her hand. "Nessie," she smiled her breathtaking smile that she used to get anything she wanted.

_That's an odd name. I wonder if it's short for "La Nech Monster?"_ Mike silently mused. "And I was looking for bags- my father and I are taking a trip to Yellow Stone." Nessie explained.

"Who's your father?" _This girl looks rich. I wonder if she's related to the Cullens?_

Nessie put her hand on Mike's cheek and showed him an image of Bella, Edward, then feathers.

Mike freaked out, and he ran away really fast, and Nessie just stood there. _What did I do wrong_? She thought, dejectedly.

Mike wandered around, aimlessly. He was so confused, that he couldn't form coherent thoughts. Who was that girl? How did she do that? Mike shook his head to clear his thoughts when he heard a car honk. He quickly jumped out f the way, and saw who was in the car. It was Edward! Then he remembered what Nessie looked like.

"Renesemee!" A girl called. Bella! MIke made the connection.

Suddenly, somebody was behind Mike. It was Nessie. Nessie put her hand over his mouth. Mike stiffened.

Out of nowhere, "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakiera starts to play, and Mike starts dancing, and shaking his hips in a really sexy way in time with the music. Renesemee backed away. Edward and Bella's mouth hung open, incredulous to what was happening.

Nessie snapped out of it and ran to the car and hopped ino Bella's lap.

Renesemee woke with a gasp. She sat straight up, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow," she breathed. the poor girl realized that her iPod had been playing "Hips Don't Lie," and that she had been thinking _way too much_ about the who "Singer" issues.

She jumped out of bed, and went to go but the back packs for the hunting trip.

When she arrived she smelled the scent that she thought she would never smell . . . .

_**Mike Newton is my singer!**_ Poor Nessie thought.


End file.
